Unraveling Rin
by flyingcrowbar
Summary: Nitori and Rin find each other alone in the locker room after practice. Finally, they can express themselves after such a long time.


Nitori Aiichiro turned off the water with a twist of the knob and silence fell into the empty shower room. He wiped his face with the towel draped on the hook nearby and blinked the water from his eyes. Showering after practice was one of his favorite parts of the day. It was so warm and steamy, it often let his mind wander lazily as if he were in a trance. He always took the longest to clean up, since his teammates were so eager to get back to the rest of their lives, but he didn't mind that either. It was easier for him to think without so much noise.

His flip flops clacked against his bare feet as he walked across the puddle-ridden tile toward the lockers and dried his hair with the towel along the way. But he froze when he saw another figure standing in his path.

_Matsuoka-sempai_.

And it wasn't just the fact that the upperclassman was there. It was the fact that he was obviously, and unabashedly, naked.

His back was turned toward Nitori, so his presence went unnoticed, and Nitori got to see all of his features, up close and unobstructed. His back looked like it had been carved from marble by an expert's hand. His muscles twitched and leaned with every minute movement he made as he dried himself, his leg on top of the bench like he were an explorer claiming unnamed lands.

His torso created the perfect V-shape, starting broad at his shoulders and narrowing down into his slim waist over rolling hills of strength beneath glistening, wet skin. His glutes bounced when he lowered his leg, but they were tight and firm, showing off the years of training and skill he had acquired to get such a perfect shape.

The heat rose in Nitori's cheeks, but he refused to make a sound. The man he had so admired for such a long time was standing before him, totally exposed and beautiful, and it was rare to see him act as he would without shielding himself from company. The tension in his neck had released, and his fingers didn't clench so hard while his fist hung at his side. He always looked so angry, so intense, around others. But when he was by himself, it seemed like a new person had emerged, someone thoughtful and hardworking.

Rin was an enigma to Nitori, something to figure out. Nitori liked puzzles, and Rin seemed to be the best puzzle yet.

Rin turned his head to throw the towel on the floor and jumped when he saw Nitori standing there.

"Aish! Nitori! Don't _do_ that!" he yelled, instinctively covering himself with his free hand - though, Nitori noticed, his hand wasn't big enough. He scrambled to wrap another towel around his waist.

"I-I'm sorry," Nitori said, sincerely. "I didn't want to disturb-"

"Just..." Rin closed his eyes to calm his racing heart and Nitori saw the pinkness at the tips of his ears that complimented the color of his hair. "Do what you need to."

Nitori shuffled over to his locker and fiddled with the latch. His fingers didn't quite want to cooperate. After some time, he finally got the door open and began unpacking his stack of folded clothes from his shelf.

Rin went back to his routine as well. They got dressed in silence.

Nitori played with the edge of his swimsuit and pondered striking up a conversation. He wanted to get to know Rin a little bit better, wanted to try to make a friend since he didn't have many who would fit the categorization. As his roommate, Rin was a chance to change that.

He moved to speak, but Rin beat him to it.

"I thought I was alone. I didn't mean to shout," he said. He had his head under a new towel as he rubbed his hair dry of water. Either he was acting casual or he was hiding his face on purpose.

Nitori smiled. Matsuoka-sempai was a lot nicer than he looked. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me," Rin snapped, a little harsher than he probably intended. But Nitori didn't take it personally; instead, he almost laughed. _Matsuoka-sempai, trying to be cool, as usual._

"Did you stay late to practice?" Nitori asked, removing his speedo.

Rin resurfaced from under the towel, his hair defying gravity in all of the right places, and regarded Nitori with a lazy expression. But as his eyes traveled south, they got wider until they settled on their intended target. "Practice... Yeah."

"I'm not sure what you have left to improve on," Nitori said, sliding on a pair of boxer briefs.

Rin stiffened and looked away. His neck was flushed.

Nitori pretended like he hadn't noticed and put his leg through the pant holes one at a time. But a small smile played on the corner of his lips. He was flattered by all of it. Rin had hinted at being gay before, but he had never seen him so flustered about it, especially not towards Nitori himself. Nitori didn't think he was worth the attention.

Rin took out a bottle of lotion from his locker and decided to fixate himself on the dryness of his skin. He smeared the cream on his legs and arms, as if he were aggressively trying to rehydrate.

Nitori calmly put on his socks, and laced up his sneakers. A warm surge played in his belly, making his pants feel tight and his head light. Rin made Nitori feel good about who he was, which was a valuable gift. And for that, Nitori really liked him. Nitori wanted to spend every minute with him - to watch a bad action movie together, to go out to dinner at the really good ramen shop down on the corner, or wake up with him in his arms instead of in the bottom bunk below. He yearned for a chance to tell him that, but he was never that good at telling people how he felt.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Rin's voice snapped him back into the locker room.

Nitori looked up and Rin was standing nearby, brandishing the lotion bottle. His eyes were soft, despite what others might have said if they saw him. The way his lips parted, revealing an unintended pout, betrayed the misunderstood look in his eyes.

"Can you… Can you get my back?" he asked.

Nitori's eyes hovered on the bottle, then met Rin's firm stare. His heart pounded in his ears, and the pressure returned to his belly.

"Sure," he said, rising.

He took the bottle, his fingers ghosting over Rin's and Rin turned around. Nitori stared at the bottle in his hand and processed what was happening. He was going to be able to touch his back - the back created by an artist with a brush on an oil canvas.

He dabbed a bit into his palm, set the bottle down, and rubbed his hands together, warming them ever so slightly. He hovered his hands over the skin on Rin's shoulders and waited. If Rin was uncomfortable, he would have said something, but he didn't. His shoulders only rose and fell as he took in a deep breath.

Nitori laid his hands on him and spread the lotion on his defined shoulder blades. Rin winced slightly and laughed, "Your hands are so cold!" It was one of the first times Nitori had heard him laugh in a long while. It made him smile too.

"I'm sorry," Nitori said. "I'll be done soon."

He moved his fingers over Rin's muscles and watched as the small hairs on his back laid down like wheat in a field being blown by the wind. It was peaceful; it made Nitori's head swim as if he were in the ocean, floating on his back and staring at the bright, summer sun.

Rin's hand drifted downward and untied the towel he had wrapped around his waist. It fell to the floor at their feet. Nitori stared. Had he done it on purpose? Or was it an accident?

His hands paused at the small of Rin's back for half a second before Rin reached around and grabbed Nitori's wrists.

He didn't say a word, just guided Nitori's fingers forward over his hips, down the notches in his Apollo's belt, and toward something hard and erect and warm. Nitori's heart leapt. His hands trembled as he let his fingers trace over its base and around the head.

He gently pulled and Rin squirmed with pleasure. Rin brought his hands up Nitori's arm and squeezed, assuring him to keep going. So Nitori did. He gently pushed and pulled and brought himself in closer. Rin smelled of the lotion and the pool, clean and sharp, and it made Nitori feel right at home. Someplace he knew, someplace he felt safe and secure - both in the water and with his cheek against Rin's shoulder.

He kept his hands working, the trembling now gone, and played with Rin as he would himself. Rin's hips swayed back and forth, helping Nitori find the rhythm he liked. Nitori took a chance, closed his eyes, and softly put his lips against Rin's skin.

Rin let out a gentle moan and Nitori continued, tracing his lips over his shoulder and letting out a breath of relief. He was happy - happy that he could give Rin pleasure. And he wanted Rin so sorely, the pressure in his belly swelled enough that it made him nibble into Rin's skin with his front teeth.

Rin seemed to like that; he encouraged more with another groan. He reached behind himself and cupped his palm around the lump in Nitori's pants and rubbed his fingers into the fabric. Ecstatic colors flashed before Nitori's eyes, and he could barely think straight. All he knew was that Rin was touching him and it was all he had ever wanted.

With his other hand, Rin grabbed Nitori by the back of the head, his fingers tangling into his soft, gray hair and willed him to go faster. So he did. Nitori kept kissing Rin's back, imagining himself to be kissing his front, and sucked and licked leaving pink pockmarks as proof of where his mouth had been. He was making a mess of the sculpture underneath him by adding his own flare of color.

Rin let out final moan and gasped. He grabbed onto Nitori's wrists tightly, and Nitori suddenly felt wetness, sticky warmth that spread down his fingers and onto the floor. His fingers slowed and he pressed his lips onto Rin once more to savor the moment. But it was stolen from him when Rin whipped around, grabbing onto Nitori's wrists and pinning him up against the opposite lockers.

Nitori could have cried out in pain, except it didn't hurt. Rin stared at him through wolfish eyes, hungry for something. Nitori stared back. Rin came in close, like a predator, and hovered his mouth over Nitori's.

Nitori dared not to breathe, as if Rin himself could steal it with a kiss. Which he did.

Their lips together made Nitori's heart plunge as if he had dived from a cliffside into the purest tropical waters. He imagined what Rin might do to him and it made him gasp with the anticipation as Rin pulled back slightly and slid his hand into Nitori's pants, searching for the thing that wasn't very hard to find.

In all of his daydreams, in all of his fantasies, he never thought it would happen like this. Dirty, and naughty, in the pool locker room of all places, where anyone could walk in at any moment. And that's what made it even more fun. With Rin, who had pushed his pants down with one hand while wetting the other's fingers on his dark, red tongue and sucked them from base to tip, as if teasing him about what he was going to do. Nitori couldn't help but think about what other place he could suck from base to tip and prayed for it.

The cry that escaped his lips was one of pure joy which Rin squashed with another kiss, sloppy but meaningful. Rin had found him, caught him in his hand like a fish in a net, and by the way his wrist expertly flipped back and forth, he wasn't going to let Nitori down. They connected on the mouth again but at another angle. Their bare chests pressed up against one another, their breaths battling for ground in the little space between them.

Nitori, fingers still slick with cum, squeezed Rin's biceps and reveled in the pleasure of it all when he felt Rin slowly slide downward.

He opened his eyes to see Rin, _the_ Matsuoka-sempai, on his floor, kneeling before Nitori, his mouth so frustratingly close to the head. He seemed to know how much of a tease he was being and grinned up at him, his sharp teeth a blaze of roguish purpose.

"You want me to?" he asked.

Nitori couldn't respond. He merely choked on the word and could only nod. And before he could even close his eyes, he felt the warm lips open and the cavern consume him. A shiver went down his spine enough to make his knees buckle under his own weight. But Rin held him firm by the hips, almost like he was a mast and Nitori a sail.

Tears came to his eyes, not from sadness whatsoever, but from sheer exhilaration. Rin curved and swirled his tongue expertly around his shaft and bobbed his head up and down. Nitori couldn't help himself and ran his fingers through Rin's hair so he could see everything. They would both take showers later and Rin seemed to find the messiness of it all extremely hot. The breath that increased from his nose tickled Nitori, and his firm grip on his hips tightened like clamps tearing into a mountainside.

Unfortunately, Nitori didn't last very long. For the first time, Nitori was faster than Rin. All of his pent up emotion toward Rin, all of his anticipation, his yearning, his adoration had been brewing for some time and culminated into one final yelp of triumph as he uncoiled into Rin's mouth and let the colors of pleasure dance before his closed eyelids. His chest heaved with relief and he felt the lightest yet.

Rin's pace slowed, and Nitori felt his throat tighten as he swallowed, and then released him. Slowly, Rin stood, a wrist to his mouth to wipe away what had escaped and flashed Nitori a sly, satisfied side glance.

He reached out and touched the beauty mark under Nitori's eye with his thumb, cupping his head with his palm.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked, as if they had just practiced a relay set together.

Nitori nodded and Rin stepped away.

He left the towel abandoned on the floor and retrieved his lotion. Nitori watched as he went back to the locker and stowed it away for another time. He pulled on his sweatpants and jacket and tapped his feet into his sliders.

Nitori buttoned up his pants and pulled his shirt on over his head before Rin caught his eye one last time. Nitori smiled at him, warm and bursting with energy. Rin too flashed a smile, which was so becoming of him.

"See you in the dorm, Ai," he said. He added Nitori's name, almost like it was an invitation.

Nitori gladly accepted it. It finally seemed like Nitori was figuring Rin out, slowly assembling the puzzle that could turn into something more.


End file.
